Enemies No More
by MasterSuicune
Summary: Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence. A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)
1. The Cold Bite of Winter

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for a summoner who will be later introduced. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games. The picture used also belongs to Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Cold Bite of Winter**

 **Somewhere North of the Howling Marsh, at the base of the Ironspike Mountains**

 **Mid Winter**

Shinning pure white... As far as the eye could see... The snow was covering everything, the ground around me, the forest below, the mountains at my back... And the sunset was reflecting it's light upon every inch of it, the resulting sight being of such beauty it seemed unreal... And such peace also, not a soul to be seen around... This was why I enjoyed scouting missions in winter... Beautiful scenery and never any trouble, even here when I was relatively near the Noxian border.

A cold winter breeze brought me back from my contemplation, my body shivering in response. The temperature was dropping as the sun was setting, I guess it was time for me to get moving again. I stretched my arms and back, yawning as I did and retrieved my legs from the small cliff I was sitting at, getting back up and securing my great sword to my back. I gave the scenery below me one last glance, smiling at it's beauty, then resumed my planned course west, back towards Demacia, but more precisely towards a small cave I had used as a hideout from the cold several days ago, on my way towards the Noxian border.

My scouting mission had been without any sort of bad surprises, as per usual during winter. One would almost think the hot-blooded Noxians were scared of the cold, as their borders were particularly calm in the cold season. It would again be a boring mission report for the Jarvans to listen to, not that it was a bad thing, peace was very welcomed... But Jarvan 4 especially would definitely be bored out of his mind of my re-

My thoughts were stopped dead in their track as I heard a loud cracking sound nearby, I was instantly fully alert of my surroundings, sword in hand and eyes scouting the area. It took me a moment to find the source of the sound, which I had identified as a breaking dead branch, the creature breaking it a good distance from me, at the foot of a cliff. I attempted to sneak closer to the source to get a better view of it in the half darkness of dusk, but what looked like a lone large feral wolf already knew I was there and growled viciously at me.

I wouldn't have even considered getting closer still if it wasn't for what seemed like a human body lying not far from the beast. I just could not bring myself to abandon someone to be a savage beast's dinner if there was still a chance the poor soul was still alive. And so I kept moving closer, slowly, carefully, my sword at the ready if needed, my eyes dead on the animal that kept growling louder at my approach. Until it finally leaped at me, all fangs out. I swung my sword once and once only. A precise blow from the flat side of it to the creature's skull, just hard enough to knock the wolf out momentarily in a yelp of pain, but not enough to kill. I stood still for a minute, my sword still ready. The animal slowly regained consciousness and seemed unharmed, managed back to it's feet, stared at me in the eyes for a short moment where we both stood perfectly still, eyes locked. It then quickly turned around and fled with it's tail between it's legs and with a few afraid yelps.

I sighed and relaxed a little, still keeping on my guards and closed the distance between the body and myself. The man, for it definitely was not a woman, was face first in the snow and half buried by it. It seemed to me he had fallen down the cliff from the mountainside. What I could see of his clothes was made of black armor and furs dyed black and red... I sighed again.

~ Great, a Noxian...

I shook him slightly from the tip of my boot.

~ Excuse me? You alive?

No answers. I knelt next to the body, cautiously putting my sword down at my side, removed one of my fur gloves and checked the man's neck for a pulse. It was weak, but I could feel his pulse. I sighed and put my glove back on. What to do... The man's an enemy... But there is no honor dying frozen.

~ Damn it... Noxian or not, I can't let someone in distress die in the middle of nowhere... Guess it's your lucky day it's me who found you, of all Demacians...

On that I took back my sword and secured it on my back again and proceeded to flip the man on his back, to then be able to grab him better to carry him. I flinched as I saw the all too familiar face of the Noxian general himself.

~ Y-you?!

The surprise changed to anger. I was wrong... Maybe I should let him die here after all... Maybe I should finish him off right here and now while I can... I reached for my sword and paused, just staring at his face in hatred. But... He seemed so peaceful and harmless at the moment... Nothing to do with the fearsome hand of Noxus I knew of the battlefields or even the Rift... I sighed and let my hand drop to my side. I couldn't bring myself to do it... I couldn't harm a defenseless unconscious man... Even one as fearsome as my nemesis Darius...

I kept staring at his peaceful face, lit up by the now high up moon. Something wasn't right at all with him though, I realized, snapping out of my stupor. He was nearly as white as the snow and I remembered his pulse was extremely weak. I finally looked down at his body to inspect him and flinched again at the sight.

The snow around his torso was tainted with blood and for once it wasn't the blood of the general's victims. I believe he hadn't been bleeding much until I flipped him, moving what was blocking the blood until then, Darius' very own ax. It probably lodged itself in his side in his fall... Ironic, his trusty weapon of carnage causing his own in such a way. I sighed, what to do... He'll probably die even if I try anything to help...

~ Ugh, damn me...

* * *

 **I did it! Finally got to start writing this story that I've been thinking of, mind you all, this is my very first attempt at posting a story at all, so reviews are very much appreciated! :D Also English is not my main language, so if you see mistakes or badly used terms, feel free to tell me so I can improve!**

 **This is mostly about the Garen x Darius pairing, being my favorite League of Legends pairing, which imo doesn't get enough love... ;-;**

 **I am trying to keep the characters as close to what their personalities are and make them evolve from there!**


	2. Too Nice

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for a summoner who will be later introduced. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.** **The picture used also belongs to Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2: Too Nice  
**

 **Location: ?**

 **Time: Too Damn Cold'o Clock**

Where... Where am I...? And... What the hell happened...? I remember... The snow... The mountain... The cold... Then pain... Shit tons of it... Then... Everything went dark... And even colder... My senses are dull... I feel... Warmth... And movement...? And pain... So much damnable pain...

 **Location: ?**

 **Time: ?**

Huh? Where am I...? I must've lost consciousness again, damn it... The cold's gone at least... Is that a fire I feel nearby...? Feels nice... The pain's much less bad as well... What the hell happened? I was... On the mountain, yea... Did I... Did I fricken slip like an idiot? Damn it... Think I did... Wait... There was... I think a wolf? Damn thing jumped at my face, made me slip on an ice patch, huh... I can't seem to remember what happened after aside pain, cold and darkness... Must've hit my head or something. Man that fire sure does feel nice, real lifesaver... Wait... Who made that fire?

As I made that realization, my senses woke back up one after the other. I could already feel the heat of the fire nearby, now I could hear and smell it. I tried opening my eyes, but flinched at the pain the sudden light caused 'em and kept 'em closed instead. I tried moving my left arm to rub the pain away from my eyes, only to yelp in heavy sudden pain in my left side.

~ Fuck!

I swore under my breath. Couldn't move my right arm much either, the bones in my forearm feeling damaged.

~ You shouldn't try to move yet...

Said a calm voice nearby. I froze. As I suspected, I wasn't alone. That voice felt oddly familiar, but I couldn't remember where from at the moment. I tried forcing my eyes open again, managing it only ever so slightly... Only enough to vaguely see my surrounding. Seemed like some sort of natural cave... The other man was out of my current line of sight and moving my neck was too excruciatingly painful for now.

~ Who's there? Show yourself or I won't hesitate to cut you down!

Like I could in my condition...

~ Hahahaha!

I heard the asshole laugh in a hearty laugh. I frowned and opened my eyes a bit further.

~ Sorry Darius...

The voice said in a darker, clearly not amused.

~ But you really are in no condition to make threats... Also, I'm not hiding, just resting. You're kind of heavy to carry with your armor and ax in the deep snow out there...

That voice, there's no mistaking it.

~ Why you would even help an enemy, especially me, is out of my understanding, Demacian dog. You must be out of your mind.

I spat out with as much venom as I could muster in my weakened state.

I heard movement in the direction of the voice.

~ Maybe I am...

He said darkly as I heard him get closer and grab something, probably to strike me down. Good. Better to die by a Demacian's hand then be saved by one. I had closed my eyes, waiting for my end as I heard him approach, stomping the ground with each step. At last it seems I would find peace...

Then I heard him stop at my side and pause there. A single sigh, then I heard put a knee down nearby and felt some sort of piece of cloth soaked with cool water be deposited onto my forehead. I flinched and my eyes jolted open from surprise.

~ Or maybe I'm just too nice for my own good like Jarvan always says...

He said much softer in what seemed to be a saddened voice. Then he got back up and back to his previous resting place.

~ Try to not knock it off this time, your fever's pretty high...

He simply said in an exasperated tone. I tried to make sense of what had just happened, but simply couldn't. Why help me? Why help a mortal enemy of both his person and his city state? Surely there has to be something he's expecting in return...? Not that he'd get anything from me. But what was it? And why was it worth saving me?

~ Why?

I simply asked. I turned my head ever so slightly in his direction, frowning. He lifted back his head from it's resting place against the stone wall and tilted his head to the side, lifting a brow.

~ Why what...?

~ Why rescue me, what else? What the hell do you want from me?

I demanded in an angry tone.

~ Heh...

Was his only reply, making me angrier.

~ The hell are you laughing at?

This man was driving me insanely pissed. If I wasn't incapacitated at the moment...

~ Nothing...

~ What?

~ That's your answer. I don't want anything from you...

With that he sighed, clearly tired and irritated. I was speechless, either the might of Demacia was a total idiot or refused to answer me. I attempted to keep my cool.

~ Even if that were true, then why bother saving me...?

With that he knocked his head backwards against the hard stone wall in irritation, retaining a swear from the self inflicted pain, funny.

~ Oww dammit! Tch... And my sister calls me dense...

My anger suddenly returned at the insult, but I retained it for the time being, awaiting an answer as he was rubbing the sore area behind his head.

~ Can't you just accept that I helped you out of the goodness of my heart and let me rest...?

I did not answer, the thoughts swirling in my head too many and too confusing for my exhausted state. I guess he took my silence for an acknowledgement as he sighed and proceeded to lie down to rest.

~ 'Night...

He grumbled and shifted to his right side, his face away from me. Kind of adorable I guess... Wait... What did I just think...?!

* * *

 **I felt like writing still after being done with chapter 1, so here! Enjoy chapter 2 already! :P Also omg thanks guys for the fav and follows already! :D Glad you seem to enjoy! :D**

 **(With that, I'll be off to pass out for the rest of the day as I did not sleep last night... ^^' )**


	3. Honor

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for a summoner who will be later introduced. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.** **The picture used also belongs to Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3: Honor**

 **Location: Same Cave**

 **Time: Daytime**

With all the passing out I've had in the past 24 hours, you'd think I wouldn't be very tired... But damn I slept like an hibernating bear... Wouldn't be surprised if it is well past noon... Speaking of noon, I'm pretty damn hungry and smelling food cooking...

I slowly opened my eyes to the now well lit cave, the sun was definitely high up outside. I took the time to better inspect the cave I was in. It was not such a big one, but still rather spacious. Well... For a cave that is. It seemed a good 15 to 20 ft long and wide and about 7 ft tall. The entrance was about 3 ft wide by 5 ft tall, looking more like a crevice in the wall than anything else. Snow was covering the ground near it.

The fire was off centered the place, towards the wall opposite the entrance, and burning nicely, surrounded by large rocks forming a circular shape around it. Near it I saw the Demacian idiot, facing away from me, busy with a kettle and cooking pot. I usually wouldn't be looking forward to eat any Demacian cooking, but my hunger was betraying me as my stomach let out a begging growl. Damn it...

~ About time you wake up, I was starting to think you never would.

He said jokingly, turning away from his task to look in my direction.

~ Shut up.

I spat, frowning, which gave me a chuckle from him.

That bastard... If I was in any shape, I'd make him pay for his insolence dearly... Instead I just death stared at him, being the best I could do in my condition. He just lifted a brow.

~ Fine then, Mr Sunshine.

He teased, going back to his cooking. I was pissed. So mad, but couldn't do a thing about it, which only made it worse. I let out an annoyed grunt and closed my eyes again, trying to ignore my growing hunger and anger.

After a while I heard him stand from his location to go fetch something in his pack. I opened an eye slightly and observed him go about from the corner of it. He went back to the fire pit to fill two bowls with whatever he had been preparing, then came in my direction.

~ You must be hungry.

He simply said, stopping nearby.

~ I am not.

I responded in a low and unfriendly voice. To which my stomach growled again, only much louder. I flinched.

~ You're not, huh?

~ I will not fall for such an obvious trap, Demacian dog.

He sighed, clearly exasperated and annoyed.

~ It's not poisoned... Wouldn't have gone through all that trouble I went through to save your life to then kill you... At least not with something as cowardly as poison.

He paused, stared me down dead in the eyes.

~ No... If I'm to kill you, it'll be standing strong in a fight. Not by some craven way while you're down and weakened. My honor demands it.

Honor. Now that was something I never fully grasped. There was none such thing in Noxus. If you do not stand strong and alert in Noxus, you eventually end with a blade through your back or a sliced neck. Never turn your back or expose your neck to a potential threat, that is how I survived my childhood in the streets of the capital with my kid brother.

~ That shiny honor of yours you are so proud of will one day be your demise.

He chuckled and lifted a brow again. That arrogance of his was seriously starting to piss me off...

~ Perhaps. But that's my problem, isn't it? So why would you care?

I flinched for a split second, then composed myself and frowned.

~ I don't.

~ Ha! Course you don't, you're a Noxian. You don't care about anything but yourself.

That was not true. I cared about my brother, even though the idiot annoyed me most of the time. I didn't get any time to reply to his remark though.

~ So, I'll ask again. You hungry? Otherwise, that's just more for me.

~ What is it?

Not that it really mattered with how I was starving. It smelled decent at least, or maybe I was just that hungry.

~ Rabbit stew. Caught it this morning while you were out. Also made some tea.

~ I don't drink tea.

Truth is, I never got to try it. Fancy stuff like that ain't common home.

~ Well I didn't make it for you. You get water.

He gestured to a water skin near where my head was resting, on the side opposite of his from me. Hadn't even noticed it's presence 'til now. Not that I can move to grab it in the first place... Right, that's an issue...

~ So?

I sighed in a defeated way.

~ Can't move...

I said weakly.

~ Huh?

I cleared my throat.

~ I said, I can't move, dammit...

I repeated louder, mildly embarrassed and annoyed.

~ Oh... Right...

He replied, sounding just as embarrassed. He crouched next to me, setting the bowls aside. He then helped me in a sitting position carefully, but still causing a burning pain in my left side, making me hold my breath to not yelp in pain. Last thing I needed was looking even weaker then I already did...

~ Here.

I looked up slightly at the food I was being offered and halfheartedly took it with my uninjured arm. He just stood back up, going back near the fire pit to eat his own and serve himself some tea. I stared down at my own food, cautious even after his little honor speech and finally decided to take a taste from the bowl directly and flinched, not even bothering to hide my surprise. It tasted... Good. Very good actually. Especially for food made in the middle of fricken nowhere in the wild.

* * *

 **At the cave I use as an hideout**

 **Early afternoon**

Tea never failed to soothe me... Especially after an awkward conversation with, let's say, the grand general of an enemy city state, for example! I was still very much questioning my judgment of rescuing the guy at all... Especially with how difficult he was being, seeming to do everything he could to be a massive annoying thorn in my side. I was not asking for him to be nice to me or thank me or anything... Just not to be a complete asshole, not much to ask for isn't it? Then again, Noxians are known to be assholes, period.

I glanced his way and observed him as he was just staring, or rather glaring, at his food. Still not trusting me, huh? Guess it can't be helped, not that I really cared. He can starve if that's what he wants, wouldn't be my problem. He stayed like that a minute longer, then seemed to finally decide on trying it, suddenly freezing as he swallowed, in an agreeably surprised look. Guess it's a shock I'm a decent cook, huh? I smirked, pretty damn proud of my culinary skills right about now. Maybe it'll make him be less of a jerk, who knows? Then again, probably not, it's Darius we're talking about after all...

I focused back on my own bowl, the food energizing me after all that's happened. Lucky I caught anything this morning with how I didn't get the time to set up traps the night before... I had been much too busy on mending the jerk's wounds and had run out on rations other then the disgusting military ones the same night. At least water's always easy to come by in winter, another plus of the cold season.

We just finished our meals in a complete, kind of awkward silence. Better that then more of his moody aggressivity though... Definitely better.

When it was obvious he was also done eating, I walked my way back to him and stopped nearby.

~ Done?

I asked. He did not answer, but closed his eyes, turning his head away in a frown and extended towards me his uninjured arm, holding out the empty bowl. I simply took it and made to return near the fire pit as I heard him mumble something that made me stop in my track.

~ What was that?

~ Nothing.

He just replied hurriedly, his face still away from me and his jaw clenched.

I could've sworn he had just thanked me... That couldn't be right, right? I shrugged it off and gathered some soap and water, as well as my food dished and cleaned them, then going to put them away in my pack. I then took out my med kit, specially made for me by my dear little sister. If she knew I used it to help an enemy... I'd get an earful for sure.

I got back up and walked back to my Noxian patient and just stood near until he acknowledged me. He didn't say a thing, but instead looked up at me, copying my questioning look by raising an eyebrow. Funny. I motioned to the med kit, bearing the obvious red cross.

~ Mind if I take a look at your wounds and change those bandages while I'm at it? About time to do it.

I didn't really care of his opinion on the matter, I had taken on the responsibility of his life and intended on doing what was necessary to it until he was in a good enough condition for me to leave and be done with this. I was just playing nice by asking... You know, just in case he decided to be cooperative for once.

He seemed to consider my request for a moment, looking concentrated, then looked back up at me, nodding slightly.

~ Sure.

He simply said in a neutral tone, no aggressivity or frowns.

Well then, Darius being cooperative to an enemy, I'll have seen it all!

I nodded in return and crouched at his side and proceeded on removing his current bandages around his arm. He stayed quiet and immobile, observing my work the whole time I was checking out his damaged bones, aside for the occasional mild flinches of pain here and there. I started making a fresh new bandage around his arm as he looked back up at me.

~ How does it look doc?

He clearly forced himself to say.

I froze. Was that a joke? I gave him an odd look, he just stared back with a strait face. No way it was... I got back to work.

~ Well I'm no doctor, but pretty sure you got several mild fractures... No actual broken bones though... At least not to your arm.

He grunted in acknowledgement, nodding ever so slightly.

I finished the bandage on his arm, got up and moved to his left side, then started removing the blood stained ones from his torso.

~ Your side on the other hand... Pretty damn sure you got a few broken ribs.

I set the now useless bandages to the side and rummaged in my med kit for antiseptic and something to clean away the dried blood mess with water. He stared down at the wound with a mix of disgust and annoyance. I think I had done a fairly good job at sewing the wound, but it's still looked pretty nasty.

~ If not worse...

He said weakly, frowning at the wound.

~ I don't think you got any vital organs punctures, which is pretty lucky given the circumstances... Maybe a bruised lung...

He nodded, still glaring at his side like it was alien to him.

~ Trouble breathing, yea...

I nodded back and looked up at him.

~ This might hurt.

He looked back at me, then back down, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw.

I proceeded to cleaning away the dried blood with water. He remained calm and composed for the most part. I then cleaned the wound itself with antiseptic. He flinched on several occasions and cursed under his breath once. I cleaned up the bit of fresh blood dripping between the stitches and applied an anti-bacterial ointment along the wound and covered it with sterile gauze.

~ Think you can hold it in place while I bandage you?

He nodded and did as instructed, his cooperation still amazing me.

I grabbed fresh bandages from the med kit and started working on bandaging his torso yet again.

~ Might not be a doc, but you seem to know what you're doing.

I shrugged.

~ Standard first aid training in the military back home. Plus my sis's a healer and a scholar... Thought me a lot.

~ Interesting, guess that's why you guys are so hard to kill, huh?

Again with the joking around, though this time it was much more obvious, as he was smirking. One would almost think he was trying to redeem his previous moody attitude.

~ And I didn't know Noxians had a sense of humor.

~ Then you obviously don't know my brother...

He sighed, mildly exasperated at the thought of said brother. I did indeed meet him on the fields of justice. Thought of him more of an idiot and a show-off then anything else, quite honestly.

~ There, done.

I said as I turned to gather up my things and stood back up. I heard him sigh.

~ Guess I should thank you...?

I was more an affirmation then a question.

~ Don't. That would be weird.

I went back to my pack and put away my med kit, then glanced at the fire pit. The fire was starting to die off and very little wood was left. I dropped what was left of it in the pit, as well as the old bandages, then went back to my things. I grabbed my cape and secured it to my back and did the same with my sword. Then also took one of my water skins and glanced at Darius, who was observing my every moves with an unreadable expression.

~ Going somewhere?

I went back to his side and helped him back in a lying position.

~ We'll need firewood soon or we won't last the night.

I got back up, he was staring at me still with that same expression.

~ I won't be gone long, you should rest.

He simply grunted in acknowledgement.

With that I went on my way.

* * *

 **Whew... That was a long one, but finally seeing some progression... xD And that's actually only half of what I was planning for this chapter, but once I started writing I could stop and decided the leave the other half for next chapter as I am exhausted. ^^'**

 **That said, Darius is finally being a bit less of an ass, seems he really liked Garen's cooking, huh? :P Be ready for some real progression in their relationship next chapter!**

 **Also, thanks to Chiester00 for his awesome review, glad you like my story! As for your recommendation, I usually do specify who's PoV it is in previous attempts of stories. I specifically chose to try not to do it in this one as I wanted it to be a bit more obscure at first on who's PoV was who's (more so the first chapter) and instead use different location/time intro styles for each (Darius' being more calculated and Garen's more easygoing) and different ways of expressing their individual characters. I am definitely keeping it in mind in case too many think it confusing and could always change it later if anything. :)**

 **Last note, damn the medical part gave me trouble... x.x' I'm a medic myself, but english not being my main language, I've had to search for every single terms to translate from french to english... xD**

 **On this, goodnight folks and hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! More coming soon! :)**


	4. Shut Up Or You'll Die

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for a summoner who will be later introduced. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.** **The picture used also belongs to Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shut Up Or You'll Die**

 **Near the cave entrance**

 **Several hours after I went off to gather firewood**

I sighed in relief at the sight of the cave's entrance. I had been gone much longer then intended, as a blizzard started while I was gathering wood at the closest forest about half an hour away from the cave. Finishing my wood gathering and finding my way back in such a snowstorm proved difficult at best, added to the darkness of the cloudy evening, I had next to no vision of my whereabouts and where I was heading. Fortunately, I had a great sense of orientation and eventually found my way back there in one piece and with the wood.

I made my way to the entrance, exhausted of the obstacle I just had to go through, each step seeming heavier to make. As I finally made my way inside, I set my heavy load of wood down near the entrance and let myself drop against the wall, then on the floor slowly. I stayed immobile there several good minutes, eyes closed and trying to catch my breath, until I heard a very weak voice say my name.

~ You're back...

The general said, his voice barely a whisper.

My eyes snapped open instantly. I then noticed the cave was dark and cold. The fire must have died off a good while ago. Panic took a hold of me, forcing myself back to my feet.

Shit, that wasn't good... Not good at all.

I quickly made my way over to the Noxian's side, dropping to my knees and inspecting him as I did. He was trembling fairly violently and seemed to have trouble breathing. His eyes lightly opening to look at me as I checked his forehead's temperature and his pulse. He was burning and his pulse was weak, but what really caught me off guard was the look on his face, one I never thought I would ever see on the man's face. A look of pure distress. My panic rose further, I wanted to help... I HAD to help.

My expression changed from pity and worry to a determined one as I rose back to my feet and nearly ran to my pack, grabbing all the blankets and furs to my disposition and bringing them back to the freezing man. I wrapped him in them as best as I could without having to move him, then hurried back to the entrance to grab some of the wood back to the fire pit.

My exhausted muscles made it a pain to get a new fire started up, but I still managed a decently sized fire relatively quickly. Adding more wood to it, so it would last a good number of hours, I nodded in approval that it would be good enough and returned at Darius' side.

He didn't seem any better at all... If anything, he seemed to be getting even worse, not even reacting to my touching his forehead. I frowned and glanced back at the fire. It wouldn't be enough to warm him fast enough to save his life. I felt as I was sinking in the ground below me in despair, a weight on my heart. I felt sadness at the thought of his death, odd... But no time to question it.

My gaze returned to the trembling dying man before me, that determination to save him still present. I knew what I had to do. I nodded to myself, then without a second thought removed my cape and sword from my back, as well as my drenched winter clothes and slipped myself in the blankets and furs, lying on my side next to him. Retaining a blush, I slowly got closer. I felt his body flinch and stiffen through his trembling at the sudden proximity.

~ Wh...what are you...

I didn't let him finish his sentence, closing the remnant distance.

~ Shut up or you'll die freezing...

I said as I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his shoulder. He shivered at the contact, his body still stiff even with his weakened state. We remaining still in a very awkward silence for several long minutes, until he started relaxing in my arms slowly.

~ You're warm...

He let out in a whisper, relaxing fully. I couldn't help but smile at the innocent comment, feeling my cheeks warm up. I nodded once against his shoulder and hugged him lightly, causing him a shiver. He moved his wounded arm slightly, testing it for pain, then hesitantly wrapped it around my waist and moved his head towards my own, leaning his cheek against my forehead. He sighed weakly.

We stayed this way for a good while, his trembling slowly calming down, until it was barely noticeable. I was feeling my exhaustion catching up to me, as I was just laying there, listening to the regular rhythm of his heart and finally gave in to it, as I felt his life was no longer in danger.

 **Location: Same Cave**

 **Time: At least a good hour after he returned**

So warm and comfortable... I just couldn't help to feel that way, even with all my efforts not to enjoy the current situation... In all my life, never had I felt so comfortable and at peace... I frowned, it just had to be in the arms of my greatest enemy. They say life is a bitch, now I knew why.

I looked down at the man who had saved my life countless times now in the past two days or so. He did not react to my movement. As much as I enjoyed this despite how wrong it was, I was now plenty warm.

~ Hey, you know... I'm warm enough now.

I said halfheartedly, but got no answer or reaction from the Demacian. I bit my lower lip.

~ Umm... G-garen...?

I asked hesitantly. Still nothing, he remained completely undisturbed. Probably fell deeply asleep.

I sighed both in annoyance and mild sadness. Well, I may have miraculously survived the past two days of shit... But if anyone back home learned of this, I was a dead man without any doubts...

I closed my eyes and shook the thought out, now was not the time to worry about such things. I needed rest as well at the moment and quite badly. I sighed again, this time in exhaustion.

~ Well... Goodnight...

I whispered, even thought I knew he couldn't hear me. I closed back my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Here you go guys, first cuddly moment! Hope you enjoyed! (Darius definitely does but would never admit it, so cute! :3) I know it's not much, but hey, I'm taking it slow so their relationship progress in a realistic way. :P**

 **Also to respond to Talon's review: Ikr! Everywhere in league nowadays it's Garen/Kat this, Garen/Kat that! Although I don't particularly have anything against the pairing, I muchmuchmuch prefer Garen/Darius... :3 As for Lux/Ez, Idk... Never liked that pairing at all whatsoever... ^^' (Might have something to do with my massive annoyance vs Ez in general in-game though... xD) That said, thanks a lot for the amazing review and hope you'll like the continuation as well! :D**

 **Night guys and stay tuned for more soon! :3**


	5. Temptation

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for a summoner who will be later introduced. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.** **The picture used also belongs to Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Lemon Warning (male x male) for this chapter! If you don't like that sort of things, you can skip to the next chapter directly without missing much of the plot. Then again if you don't like these sorts of things, I honestly don't know why you are reading this story to begin with... ^^'**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Temptation**

 **Location: ?**

 **Time: ?**

I slowly woke up, feeling warm and confortable, to very light and soft caresses of my left side. The pain was gone both there and in my arm, leaving only the softness and warmth of the fingers gently caressing my stomach in light circles. I couldn't prevent a very light moan of pleasure and comfort from escaping me, earning me a soft giggle from the man at my side, feeling the caress of his lips against my collar bone in a light kiss. My body stiffened and my eyes jolted open.

Wait what?!

I turned my eyes to the Demacian man at my side in a mix of panic and confusion, my dark eyes meeting his light blue ones.

~ Ga...?! W-what are you...

Was all I managed out, my mind clouded by many mixed emotions.

~ Shhh... Relax, it's alright.

He said with the warmest of smiles, then shifted from his resting position, lifting himself up sightly, still on his side on my right. His hand shich was still resting on my stomach reached up to caress my left cheek instead, I flinched at the touch, but couldn't help enjoying it. He moved so his face would be only inches in front of my own, still smiling in that warm, peaceful smile of his, and slowly closed the distance between us. I couldn't do anything but shut my eyes in panic and clench my teeth, my whole body trembling, as though I was paralysed in place. I felt his lips brush against my own as my whole body stiffened even more, then make contact in a very soft and short kiss.

My eyes snapped open and my mouth opened slightly in an attempt to speak, but no sound would come out aside that of my ragged breathing. He looked at me dead in the eyes with his barely open ones, then closed them again and kissed me again, this time much longer and pressing his lips a bit more against mine. The temptation became too great and I just gave up to it, closing my eyes shut again and kissing him back just as lightly, my body relaxing ever so slightly. He smiled in the kiss and moved his hand to the side of my jaw, his fingers using the side of my neck to pull me softly against him to deepen the kiss.

My body shivered in pleasure and gave in completely to the touch, relaxing fully, a soft muffled moan escaping my lips. He smiled again and deepened the kiss further. I felt the moist warmth of his tongue pass over my upper lip, requesting an entry. I shivered at the touch and moaned again as I ever so slightly unsealed my lips. It was his turn to moan as he slipped his tongue in and explored the inside of my mouth, then stopping at my tongue to give it an inviting lick. I gasped in the kiss as he gave it another lick, then he suddenly broke it.

I gasped again, but this time in surprise, at the sudden distance between our faces he had just put, my eyes opening and looking at him. He was panting for air slightly and was staring back at me with a playful look.

The Demacian shifted again from his position from his side to instead be holding himself some distance on top of me. I could feel myself blush wildly as I was looking at him in embarrassment of my state and uncertainty.

~ G-Garen...?

I asked hesitantly, not even bothering to call him anything else but his name instead of "idiot" and the like. He smiled, clearly happy I was using his name for once.

~ You know, you're adorable when embarrassed.

He teased, still with that playful look.

I frowned, anger taking over any other emotions I was feeling.

~ You son of a...

I couldn't finish my insult as he had already closed the distance between us again to kiss me. I struggled against it in my anger, trying to get him off of me, but he just pinned my arms down with his own, not even breaking the kiss. I tried biting his tongue when he brushed it against my closed lips, but he just backed off out of reach when I did, giving me another of his damn playful looks.

~ Playing hard to get now, huh?

He brought his right leg to rest between mines and rubbing it lightly against my obvious errection through my pants, also feeling his through his own pants. I looked away from the death stare I had been giving him, closing my eyes shut and clenching my teeth to prevent a moan out, now blushing again. I tried struggling against him again, but this time weakly and halfheartedly. He brought my arms over my head and held them down by the wrists there with his right arm, using his left to caress lightly my cheek that was facing away from him.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in a shiver, slightly opening an eye to look at him from the corner of it. The playfulness was gone from his face. He was staring down at me with a warm smile and a worried look, catching me off guard. My frown changed to an equally worried look mixed with surprise, my eyes opening back and locked with his. He made me turn my head to face him again and kept caressing my cheek, making me blush deeper. I let out an hesitant sigh and leaned in to the touch, closing my eyes. He kissed me lightly for just a second. Not long enough for me to react. He then released my wrists and kissed me again, with a bit more passion, his hand going to rest on my stomach instead.

I kissed him back, almost immediatly giving in to the temptation of wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him closer and deepen the kiss, letting him in again. He gladly took the invitation and went strait to licking my tongue, to which I returned the action. The kiss growing more heated then ever, our tongues wrestling softly, ending with me letting him take dominance of me.

I did not know why, especially with having lived my whole life striving to be the most powerful man around in terms of physical strengh at least... But for some reason I seemed to enjoy being weaker then my everyday self and letting myself be dominated at this instant, by the man being supposed to be my greatest ennemy furthermore.

We both mutually broke off the kiss, out of breath, and looked each other others in the eyes for a good moment, just enjoying the moment. After a moment, the Demacian's playful smile returned as he kissed me again lightly, then placed a trail of light kisses down my jaw, then my neck. He paused at the base of my neck on my right to nibble lightly at my flesh from there to my collar bone line, licking and kissing the areas bitten afterwards. My eyes were shut tight in pleasure, as I was biting my lower lip in a vain attempt at stopping my moans.

He continued his trail of kisses down my chest, stopping at my right sided nipple to lick and suck on lightly, causing me to let out a loud moan and my body to lean in the touch. He kept going downwards with his kisses, his hand caressing my other side down as well, until he encountered the obstacle of my pants, at which point I wasn't even bothering trying to hide my moans and gasps of pleasure. I shivered as he had paused for a moment, forcing myself to look down at him, my gaze hazy and my breath ragged both from the pleasurable stimulations.

~ G-Garen...?

I managed to voice, my voice as shaky as my body was trembling.

He looked back up at me with a playful smirk and proceeded to undo my belt and pants, not breaking eye contact once as he was busy undoing them. I could only stare back at him, blushing hard. I shivered as he lowered my pants just enough to reveal the whole of my plain black boxers, finally breaking eye contact to look at my visibly erect member through my underwear. He giggled at the visible wet spot on them around my tip.

~ Somebody's excited.

He teased. I just blushed harder, looking away.

~ Sh-shut up...

I said embarrassed.

He simply kissed the tip of my manhood through the clothing, then proceeded to lower those as well. I looked back down at him with a deep blush, as he went to kiss the base of my member, his eyes looking up at my flushed face, placing very light kisses up the shaft, earning a loud gasp of pleasure from me. He then focused back on my erection grabbed it softly in his hand, placing his other one on my backside, pulled the foreskin off my tip and licked off the pre-cum covering the head of it gently. My body went stiff in near orgasm, letting out the loudest moan yet and struggling not to cum right there. He giggled happily and took the head of my manhood in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, making it exponentially harder to not orgams.

~ Aaah... Ga-Garen...

I gasped. To which he responded by taking more of my member in. I shivered in pleasure.

~ P-please... Please s-stop...

I let out in a desperate begging voice.

He paused in surprise and did as asked, his face now worried.

~ What's wrong...?

~ I-I... I'm gonna c-cum...

I managed to say in a trembling, ragged voice. He smirked.

~ You know, that was kind of the idea.

He smiled in a flirtous way. I shook my head weakly.

~ N-no... N-not r-right away...

He tilted his head to the side with a questionning look. I shallowed hard and took a deep breath, my thoughts a complete blur.

~ I w-want you... P-please... Take me...

My voice barely a whisper as I looked away in embarrassment of what I had just said.

He smiled and came back up to face me and kissed me once again.

~ You sure?

I simply nodded slowly. He came to whisper to my ear.

~ As you wish, love.

He said sweetly, sending a shiver down my spine.

He proceeded to removing his clothing and finish removing my own as well. I observed as he did, enjoying every bit of the view of him. I had known I had been into men for a very long time, but what a man. He then helped me flip gently on my stomach, positioning himself on top of me and leaning his chest against my back a little to cover the side of my neck in kisses. I felt the warm and pre-cum covered head of his member press lightly against my entrance and stiffened by reflex.

~ Shh... Relax love...

He whispered to my ear, caressing my back and sides softly.

I took a few deep breaths and did as instructed, feeling my body relax to his touch. He pressed his tip against me further and I flinched and yelped in mild pain and discomfort as I felt his member's head enter me. His body shivered and he paused there, waiting for me to get used to his presence there as he rubbed my back and sides still, gently and soothingly, kissing my neck and shoulders. He started slidding in more very slowly as my body had relaxed again, until his full lenght was in me, causing me a soft whimper, and stayed there for a good minute.

~ Mmm... God you feel good...

He moaned out.

~ You alright love?

I nodded once, slowly.

He started moving very slowly, the discomfort slowly changing to pleasure, then started picking up the pace as he heard my moans growing stronger, until he found a highly pleasurable and steady pace, his moans and gasps joining my own. I could feel my orgasm very near again.

~ I'm... I'm gonna... Aah~!

~ Y-yes, cum love, cum hard!

I couldn't hold it any longer and gave in to the pleasure, my body stiffening as I came on the soft furs under me.

~ Aah, G-Garen!

I moaned loudly in delight while I released my semen, my body still stiff and trembling in pleasure and my back arched. I felt him orgasm as well, still deep in me.

~ Gah, Darius!

* * *

 **Location: The Cave**

 **Time: Somewhere Early in the Morning**

My eyes snapped open. I was still in that same cave from a moment ago, yet everything else was different. The air was fresh and somewhat cold to my flushed face and I could feel my erratic heartbeat as well as the warmth of a body holding me. I took a confused look around. To my left, I could see the pale light of dawn through the cave entrance. To my right, the soundly sleeping Demacian, still holding on to me. His face was so peaceful and we were fully clothed. Or at least he was and I had bandages for a shirt replacement. I could also feel pain in my wounded side and arm.

A dream huh...?

I swallowed, blushing deeply, as I remembered the heated dream I had just woken up from, as well as realizing my hard errection through my pants.

Oh shit... What the hell's wrong with me! He's my sworn ennemy for crying out loud! Then again, he is pretty hot... Wait, no!

I mentally slapped some sense into myself, forcing me to think of anything else. I came to think of home. What was going on back there? Did they even know I was missing, were they searching for me? And was my brother alright? Reflecting on those kinds of things seemed to work nicely, as I considerably calmed both my thoughts and my body down.

I felt shifting at my side and turned my attention to the sleeping Demacian at my side. He was so innocently peaceful I didn't want to disrupt his rest, but his being in such close proximity would definitely get me in trouble with the kind of dreams it was getting me. I sighed.

~ Hey.

I called out to his attention, to no success. I shook him softly.

~ Hey Garen. Wake up.

He made a mildly annoyed sound in his sleep, shifting sligthly as he stretched and yawned loundly, his eyes still half closed and hazy with exhaustion.

~ Mmm...?

~ Well I'm not in danger of dying frozen anymore... You can let go.

I stated, halfheartedly.

~ Mk...

He just answered, shrugging and retrieving his arms from around me, shifting to his other side to be away from me.

~ Garen...

~ What now...?

He said in an annoyed sigh.

~ You're too close.

He shrugged again.

~ Don't care... Lemme sleep.

~ Ugh, why you...

I didn't finish my sentence, noticing he already seemed fast asleep again. I let out an annoyed sigh. Well fuck. That would have to do I guess...

With that I closed back my eyes and let sleep come to me again, trying very hard not to think of the handsome sleeping man right next to me... God dammit...

* * *

 **Hurray for another pretty long chapter that I've had to cut in half because I wrote too much! xD**

 **But umm, yea... Very first attempt at a lemon, Idk how good or bad it is... I must say I quite like it... Haha... ^/ / /^' *gets shot* But yea, Dar has very naughty dreams, teehee~! x3 Also, Ik most people seem to prefer Darius being the dominant one of this pairing, but I just prefer it being Garen being the protective and caring good guy and Darius the tough looking guy who's actually a softy... ^^'**

 **Also sorry I took much longer to post this chapter, been more busy then intended and had trouble getting to writing this chapter because of Dar's dream... ^^'**

 **Anyway... A big thank you as always to those of you sending me reviews or words of encouragment/approval of my story! IHeartTakeshi, Sarcastic Psycho and BlueHero, I'm looking at you guys! Thanks so much! :D**

 **A very special thanks to mustacheman1234! Thank you so so very much for your amazing message! I'll answer it properly a bit later tonight as I'm writing this author's note in between league games! xD (Going top Garen for this one :P) I'll be perfectly honest though, you made me cry out of happiness! It's an amazing feeling imo! ^^**

 **Stay tuned for more soon people! :D**


	6. Comfort In Enemy Arms

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for a summoner who will be later introduced. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Comfort In Enemy Arms**

 **The cave still**

 **A few hours after having been rudely woken up**

I felt movement at my back as my senses were slowly waking up. My body went rigid and my senses alert at the sudden perturbation of the otherwise peaceful cave, a reflex of the seasoned warrior and soldier I was. Then I remembered the previous night and how I had yet again saved the Noxian high general's life. I had gone as far as holding the man in my arms to warm him up and prevent him from freezing to death. I also remembered my strong feeling of fearing for his life to end.

I relaxed and sighed in exasperation, shifting from my side to lying on my back instead, then turned my head to look at his face. He was sleeping soundly and looked so peaceful... Nothing to do with the notorious blood thirsty Hand of Noxus I had always known the man as. Maybe he was a better man then what I had always been giving him credit for? I shook the thought away. No. This is Darius we're taking about, the man who slaughtered hundreds of my fellow Demacians in cold blood and with no remorse... He would probably do the same to me with no hesitation if he had the chance...

I moved to take a sitting position, still observing the Noxian. But then what was up with me wanting to save his life so much... I could not be developing feelings for such a man, could I...? It is true that the Noxian was fairly attractive... Always had been, to my opinion...

I blushed at the thought, more out of embarrassment then anything else.

But... But there was no way the feeling was mutual, right...? Even less so that he would like me at all as anything other then a worthy opponent in battle...

I folded my legs and brought them to my chest to hold them in my arms, gazing in the distance with my head against the rocky wall behind me and feeling a weight around my heart and a knot in my throat.

And even if he did like me... We were from completely opposite mindsets and from enemy city states... I was all about justice, honor and protecting the weak... He followed the Noxian ways of striving to be the strongest possible and of constant war and chaos.

I was brought back to reality by a cold breeze coming through the cave's entrance, sending a shiver down my spine. I glanced over to the fire pit, only to see remnants of crimson embers.

I sighed and got up, walked over to my winter gear to check on it. The once drenched cloth and furs was now covered in a thin layer of ice from the frozen humidity. Well, so much for that... I will have to do without those until I thaw and dry them up. Another shiver went through my body as the temperature had gotten fairly low with the died off fire. I went to fetch one of the furs we had slept in, to hold around my shoulders, and went to get wood at the entrance. Making a new fire should keep my mind busy enough.

 **Next to the fire pit**

 **About an hour later**

I was sitting not far from the now vigorously blazing flames of the fire pit, enjoying a nice mug of tea for lack of any cups. The ambient temperature of the cave was now comfortable enough not to need winter gear at all and I had set said gear on a stand near the fire to dry off. I finished up my tea, hoping my traps outside to have caught anything that wasn't those nasty military rations I had just ingested, and proceeded to clean my dishes when I heard what sounded like a distressed moan.

I stopped and looked back at the Noxian man's figure with mild worry, it looked like he was still asleep from where I was. I placed down my mug and walked back to him to take a closer look. He was definitely still sleeping, but his was a very stressed face. He was frowning in his slumber, with his jaw clenched and his breath ragged and irregular, as though he was having some seriously bad nightmares, which confused me. Whatever it was about must be pretty bad to affect someone like Darius like it clearly did.

I knelt at the man's side, a look of worry and compassion on my face, and shook his shoulder softly.

~ Hey Darius?

His body flinched mildly at the touch, then started trembling, his face changing to one of despair, which only made my worry grow.

I sat next to him and shook him with more vigor, but still softly.

~ Hey, wake up... Darius? C'me on, it's just a dream...

I said softly, but with obvious worry in my voice.

He snapped wide awake, his expression changing to one of shock.

~ It's just a dream...

I said softer, in a comforting voice, my face worried with a mild smile of compassion. My right hand still holding his left shoulder in a firm softness.

He blinked twice, his whole body stiff from the stress and trembling mildly. Then his eyes moved hesitantly from their staring into nothingness towards me, turning his head slightly doing so.

~ Are you ok...?

I asked softly, even though the answer was obvious. He stared at me in shock and confusion for a good moment, his mouth opening and closing as though he wanted to speak, but no words came out.

~ Darius...?

He flinched at his name, then seemed to finally recognize me.

~ G-Garen...?

He asked hesitantly, to which I gave a slow nod, mildly surprised that he used my name. He then glanced slowly at the cave around in complete confusion.

~ Where...

He started, but did not finish his sentence. I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

~ It was just a dream...

I said softly with a smile I wanted comforting, but my worry still obvious.

I had such a strong desire to just hold him in my arms in a reassuring hug.

~ Just... J-just a dream... Huh...

His voice only a whisper. He now had a very distressed look as his body started trembling a bit more. His eyes glanced at me from their corners for a second then he looked away in embarrassment.

~ Go ahead... Laugh...

He barely voiced.

I flinched in surprise. Why would I have any reason to laugh at a man's distress? Right... Noxians and their damn pride... They probably see emotions and the like as a sign of weakness. They do tend to laugh at weakness... Poor guy...

I sighed.

~ I would never do such a thing.

I responded in fake annoyance, my look of compassion and worry betraying me. He did not answer, instead closing his eyes shut.

Just watching him like this, doing nothing... It was breaking my heart. I gave in to the temptation.

I closed the distance between us to get him gently in a sitting position next to me. He flinched and weakly struggled at the sudden gesture.

~ Wha-what are you...

I didn't answer, instead I wrapped my arms around his trembling body and got him to lean his head against my chest, right under my collar bone and leaned my head against his, burying the side of my face in his hair. He kept struggling against my embrace, but so weakly it almost seemed halfheartedly.

~ It's alright...

I whispered softly.

~ It's alright...

I started caressing his back softly in a comforting manner. He shivered at the touch and his body trembled in what I could've sworn was a sob. He gave up his weak struggling and let me hold him, his body trembling even more now. I did not know if he was actually crying, but he buried his face in my chest and wrapped his arms around himself, his body shaking with each silent sobs.

We remained like this for a good while, his trembling and sobbing growing quieter, until his breath became much calmer and regular again and his body barely trembling. I squeezed him in my arms softly in a hug, leaning my head a bit more against his, feeling him shiver in my arms. I judged he was pretty calm now.

~ So...

He flinched mildly at the sound of my voice.

~ Wanna talk about it...? Your dream that is...

He swallowed.

~ I...

He paused, at a loss for words.

~ You don't have to of course... But... Maybe it would make you feel better?

I suggested. He didn't respond for a moment, but after a while took a deep breath.

~ F-fine...

He said hesitantly and paused, taking another deep breath then nodding in my chest, probably more to himself then to me.

~ I... It was a flashback...

I tilted my head to the side.

~ A flashback?

He nodded again and continued hesitantly.

~ Yea... A bad memory... Of my childhood... Of when... Of when...

He shook in a violent shiver. All I could do is keep holding him and hugging him again. It seemed to help at least a little, as his trembling got less violent.

~ Take your time...

I said softly. He shook his head once.

~ Of when my parents were murdered in front on my eyes...

He let out in a whisper. I froze, my eyes wide in horror. Of all the things I had imagined...

~ I'm so sorry...

I whispered softly, hugging him. He shrugged and sighed.

~ That was a long time ago... Draven... My brother... He was too young to remember... He was... 2 years old I think... But... I remember...

He shivered once and sighed again in sadness.

~ I remember all of it...

We remained in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. I just did not know what to say or do, other then keep holding him as I was. He was just keeping quiet, probably waiting for my response or perhaps just too affected by his sorrow to say a word more.

~ I... I'm also an orphan you know...

I voiced, in an attempt at breaking this unbearable silence.

~ I know my story can't compare at all... But I can imagine your pain and how much it affected you...

He shifted slightly, still silent, but seemingly awaiting for me to keep on talking. For what reason, I did not know... Nor did I know why I was telling him this in the first place... But I did anyway.

~ My sister had just turned 4, so she barely remembers them at all... Our parents, they were gone off on a diplomatic mission to Freljord and well... It did not go so well...

I paused and sighed.

~ They were killed...?

I froze at his sudden question, not expecting him to speak at all, then relaxed and sighed again.

~ Yea... They were... Betrayed by people they thought they could trust and murdered by them...

I clenched my jaw and fists at the memory of the Demacian officials delivering me the news of my parents' deaths, my kid sister clinging to me and having no clue what was going on...

~ You're right... Can't compare...

He barely voiced, making me snap out of my thoughts and flinch mildly.

~ Your folks got back-stabbed and mine died fighting...

I was unsure if he was mocking my parents' death, compared to his own's, or if it was his way of showing sympathy to the treacherous way they died.

~ At least you guys didn't end up having to fight for your lives in the streets, as far as I can tell... That kind of life... It leaves marks...

It was now obvious he hadn't been mocking me, but rather being understanding of the feeling of betrayal I had been through.

~ Yea... We got to keep our parents' house and were provided financial support and the like when needed... I guess the Crownguard name's high social status and me being good friends with prince Jarvan helped with that...

He grunted in disdain at Jarvan's name, probably more so from his Noxian habits then from personal reasons. The thought of home made me feel mixed feelings... On one side I missed my home and wanted to go back as soon as I could... But on the other, I actually found I enjoyed the Noxian's company... Not just from the comfort of holding him in my arms or the fact I found him attractive, though those did not help my enjoying his presence... I found he was much nicer then I ever thought he could be as a person and much more human then I gave him credit for.

Those thoughts made me feel a certain degree of happiness of him being at my side, but also a great amount of sadness and fear... He was still an enemy. And those feelings I was developing for him made me feel a traitor to my nation...

We both sighed simultaneously, me out of sadness, him I did know the reason. But we both flinched from it. He chuckled and I laughed for a moment the silence came back.

~ You know... You can let go...

He said hesitantly, breaking the silence first this time. I felt a weight on my heart again... But he was right, it was for the better. I nodded slowly and did as asked. He grunted in mild pain as he shifted to move away and in a sitting position still, only against the rock wall behind us.

~ So...

I started.

~ What was your sighing about?

I asked, genuinely curious. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed again, his expression changing to a frown.

~ Just thinking of home.

He simply said. I hummed in acknowledgement and understanding, leaning against the rocky wall as well, letting out a sigh.

~ If any of this gets out, I'm likely going to be charged with treason and spend the rest of my life imprisoned...

I admitted in mild annoyance.

~ Prison huh? I'll be lucky if I keep my head...

He responded with a dark chuckle. I gave him a sympathetic look.

The Noxians ways were much harsher then the Demacians', to be sure... Still, I had no wish to end my life in a cell... Or for his head to end on a spike for that matter... Much too barbaric to my taste.

I got up from my sitting position and stretched my arms and back, letting out a yawn, then looked back down at him. He was copying my questionning look again, which made me chuckle.

~ Guess this will all have to remain our little secret, huh?

I said more as a statement then a question, with a playful look, making him flinch and look away.

~ Y-yea...

His seemingly embarrassed reaction was unexpected and odd, to say the least, but I chose to not question it for now, instead heading towards my winter gear. My boots were still a tad humid, but the rest was now dry. I nodded in satisfaction.

~ Going somewhere?

I heard the Noxian ask in my back. I started getting geared up.

~ I'm hungry and military rations aren't satisfying in the slightest. You probably are as well?

~ Now that you mention it... Very, yea.

He answered truthfully in mild embarrassment. I smiled, nodding, and turned back to my gear.

~ I'm going to check on my traps outside and see what I can feed us.

My tone was cheerful and somewhat playful, earning me an adorably embarrassed reaction from the Noxian when I looked back at him. I smirked to myself as I finished getting geared up, then made my way to the cave's entrance. His embarrassment changing to mild worry.

~ I won't be gone long this time. I won't be far either, so you can call me out if anything.

He relaxed and nodded. I nodded in return.

~ After eating, I'll check on your wounds if that's alright.

I said before leaving the cave. I could have sworn he thanked me again. I smiled.

* * *

 **Oof... FIIIInally... x.x' I am SOOO very sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter! I've been very very sick in the past couple weeks and too down from it to write anything decent... ;-;**

 **That said, I hope this chapter turned out ok, still a bit hurten from the whole wanting-to-get-knocked-out-with-a-hammer condition from pain... ^^'**

 **Also over 1000 views! Omg I love you guys so much! ;-;**

 **Now to answer your amazing reviews as my usual! ^^ I laughed sooo much at your comment Sarcastic Psycho! xD But don't you worry, it will come eventually... ;)**

 **To EnRetard (sorry people for switching to french ^^' ): Yay, un francophone qui lit mon histoire en anglais! :D Et j'ai personnellement rien contre Dar x Lux, mais je préfère de loin Dar x Garen et Draven x Lux... ;) Mais contente que tu aimes mon histoire! J'ai certainement l'intention de la continuer avec tout les commentaires positifs que je recois! ;-; Et oui, j'ai tendance à l'appeler Dar ou DarDar des fois... *gets shot* Haha... ^/ / /^' Merci encore pour le support! :D**

 **Alrighty, that's it folks! See you next time, hopefully much sooner then this chapter... ^^'**

* * *

 **Edit: A million times thank you to SaturneOTMW for reminding me a very important point I wanted to mention in the author's notes and somehow forgot!**

 **To those wondering: Yes I know, I did not follow the League of Legends lore for Garen and Lux about their past and their parents. I just dislike the whole "parents forcing their children into the league" lore they have and decided to instead go with the same past's lore they have in a fanfiction I have very much enjoyed, as I much preferred it to the official lore... Gave it a huuuge amount of thinking on deciding if I would go with the official version and not enjoy possibly writing on it, or the fan version I much preferred and thought would be perfect for the plot I wanted! I hope I did not disappoint anyone on not following official lore this one time... ;-;**

 **The fanfiction in question is called Godsend by NoxianTaco on Achives Of Our Own and also is a Garen x Darius fanfic I very much invite you all to read as it is awesome!**


	7. Broken Hearts

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for a summoner who will be later introduced. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Broken Hearts**

 **Location: The Cave**

 **Time: 3 Days After I Near Froze to Death**

I was sitting against the cave's wall, deep in thoughts. Not much had happened in the past few days. I mostly slept, except when eating or having my bandages changed and the like. Garen was away scouting the area for his eventual return trip to Demacia. We had been stuck here... 5? Maybe 6 days because of my injuries? They would be expecting my return in a few days back home...

I still couldn't believe the events of those days... First I was bested by a wild animal? Then rescued by my sworn enemy... And cared for by him... Then he saved me again. And there was that... Dream...

I swallowed hard at the memory.

Then my nightmare came to hunt me at the worst of times... I had always had the luck of it happening when I was home... Home as in my house. Where only my brother could possibly see it... See how weak I can actually be... But... He never even once made fun of it... Draven that is. Well... Garen didn't either, but... I don't fucking know... It was different. Draven's my brother... My kid brother I always did everything for and always protected... He always had my back for this and was the one to take care of me in those moments of weakness... And I always had his for everything else. But Garen... He had no logical reason to care, yet alone help and soothe me from that state. Heck even if he did have a reason, I'm his enemy.

I sighed and my mood darkened. A weight heavy in my chest.

I'm his enemy... And he should be mine... We were bound to face each others on the battlefield one day if things kept going as Swain wanted... I would have to fight him. I would have to kill him. It was me or him and I sure as hell wanted to keep living. I had to... For my city state... For the common folks of Noxus looking up to their general... But most importantly... For my brother who was all I had left to fight for... I had to... Yet, when that day would come... Would I have the strength to do it? After all we've been through, I wasn't so sure anymore...

* * *

 **Location: The Cave**

 **Time: Noon-ish**

~ So... Ready to get back home?

He asked, busy packing his things.

Home... What was is to me... Was it Noxus in general? Or perhaps that house I shared with my brother Draven? Or was there more to it... The more I thought about it, the more I wondered.

I sighed, causing the Demacian to look my way with his embarrassing worried look.

~ What's wrong?

~ Nothing.

I let out. I had to quit looking so despicably weak near the man. He was and remained an enemy after all... And soon we would both be back to our respective city states, serving our respective factions.

I felt a weight in my chest and sat down against the stone wall of the now familiar cave. I leaned my head against it and closed my eyes, still frowning. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I did not noticed him approaching me.

~ Darius...

I flinched and my eyes snapped open, mentally cursing myself for my current lack of focus.

~ What?

I said in a much rougher voice then intended, frowning and trying so very hard not to show my emotions.

He didn't answer so I looked up at him. Still had that worried look of his, but seemed hesitant. I gave him a questioning look, still half frowning, making him snap out of it and take a serious face, frowning back.

~ What's wrong.

He demanded.

~ None of your business.

My voice venomous and cold, my eyes a glacial frown. It was his turn to flinch, his frown changing to a very hurt look. I clenched my jaw and closed back my eyes and turned my head away, unable to bear staring up at his sad, hurt eyes. I heard him sigh and shift, probably turning away to go back to his packing, but he paused. I looked back up at his back hesitantly.

~ Fine.

The Demacian man said in a blank voice, going back to his things.

He didn't say a word the remaining time it took him to pack up, not once glancing my way as I stayed sitting there staring at him with a blank face hiding how ashamed and sad I truly felt of seemingly hurting him. The weigh in my chest was feeling heavier then ever before, making it impossible for me to say anything even if I wanted to.

I forced myself to stop staring, since it was only making it worse and instead tried to concentrate on my freshly bandaged arm, testing it for pain. I wouldn't be able to use it yet to wield my ax if the need came.

I frowned, a dark look on my face.

Let's hope I don't get to need to defend myself on the way or when I'll be back...

I heard him approach me again and feigned being absorbed into my wounded arm still, being unable to look at him in the eye. I heard him drop something near me, forcing me to look up.

It was a military backpack similar to the one he already had on his back, which I recognized to be mine. I gave him a questioning look.

~ Found it while scouting the area earlier.

He said, his voice blank and his face unreadable.

~ You should have plenty of food and fresh bandages for the road in it.

He turned to the entrance and started walking.

I was feeling shittier then anything I could think of... After all he had done for me in the past couple days... After saving my ass I don't know how many times... Taking care of me... Being nice to me... This is how I was repaying him... By being the greatest of assholes of Runeterra to him...

* * *

 **The Cave Hideout...**

 **Maybe Noon...**

I was walking towards the entrance of the cave... To get on my way home... I was feeling... Sad? Depressed? No... That's not it... Well that too, but... Heartbroken... I was feeling heartbroken... Not by the Noxian's attitude really... More-so from it reminding me of our respective places... I was a Demacian commander, he was a Noxian general... Our worlds were too different... Total opposites, to be more precise... Worlds we both had to get back to, to which we had the duty to go back to... Worlds in which we were death enemies... And I had to accept it...

I was walking slowly, halfheartedly. Then paused at the entrance and looked out. The snow covered scenery didn't seem as beautiful as it used to a couple days back... It looked more like a cold, frozen wasteland.

~ W-wait...

I heard the Noxian say weakly. Or maybe it was my depressed state that affected my hearing, making everything sound faint.

~ Garen... I...

I flinched slightly at my name, but did not answer or look back. Afraid of the tears I knew I was holding back.

~ I'm sorry... I...

~ No...

I cut him off.

~ You're right. I completed what my honor was telling me to do.

I paused, a tear rolling down the corner of my eye.

~ The rest's none of my business.

I took a deep breath.

~ I'm going home. You do the same. We won't speak of this ever again to anyone.

I took a step forward, closing my eyes as another tear rolled down my other cheek.

~ Just... Take care out there... From now on...

I let out, my voice breaking. Then I was gone... Without a word more, without a single look back.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a little while! ;-; I really wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go... Had the main idea of both going back home and all of course, but wasn't sure in what terms etc... ^^' Decided on Dar trying very hard to keep true to his Noxian roots, causing a bit of drama between them so they get even closer in the end... I've learned from life experience that sure, you can pass lots of good times with a person and all. But it's how you deal with the bad times that truly decides the way the relationship will go. If you can't get past a bit of drama here and there and work it out in time, then maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Hope it's not a disappointment and I didn't make anyone depressed from it... ;-;**

 **To Sarcastic Psycho: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhgtfsdtfghjnyhgfvg (facekeyboards) I'm sorry! ;-; I wanna try to write more a bit faster, but always have trouble with artist block starting a chapter even though I more or less got the story planned for the next 20 chapters or so! ;-; But when I start on one, I'm hard to stop... ^^' *looks at time* Geez been at it for the past 3h non stop! o.o' That explains the urge for bathroom and food... (Not at the same time of course... ^^' ) Hope that was enough drama for ya in one chapter! xD**

 **And yea, for that Garen has plenty of work... ^^' But it does go both ways and Dar also has to start trusting his emotions as well... :P**

 **Haha you wish! ;P**

 **I must say I laughed real hard at the imagining the scene of Draaaaaaaaaaaven chasing Lux and getting the snare to the face! Might even use the idea honestly! x3**

 **And thank you soooo much as always! Sorry I'm not writing faster... ;-;**

 **Alrighty, that's it for now guys! Next chapter, to the institute of war!**


	8. Autor's Note: Chapter(s) Incoming!

Hey everyone! MasterSuicune here!

First, I'm sosososososo sorry I haven't been posting in forever... Life has had a lot of ups and downs (majoritarily downs and real bad ones at that...)... But things are (somewhat) starting to be looking up, so I should be writing more! (Hopefully ;-; )

Second, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up by posting ( I really am ;-; ), but this is no chapter... :(

BUT! I did a huuuge lot of writing today on it and should be uploading a chapter or two or maybe 3? (At least two chapter's worth of content though, just not sure if I'll post it all in one huge chapter, or split it down in several ^^' I'll sleep on that) somewhere tomorrow! I'm just so very tired at the moment from it being 3am and not having slept much with the holidays... I'll be reviewing what I did today when I get up and add bits here and there then upload it asap!

Thank you sooo very much for your continued support! I would not have made it far in this without you all! Even though I hadn't been active, I've been poked here and there by some of you guys (You know who yall are :P) wondering how I've been and if I was ever planning to continue this... While it may not seem like much perhaps to you guys, it means sooo much to me and encourages me, not only to continue this story, but also to hang in there irl! Thank you all so much again!

Now, I'll be getting some much needed rest and I'll be seeing you all tomorrow with some shiny new chapter(s)!

Cheers!

~MasterSuicune


	9. A New Season

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for a summoner who will be later introduced (In this chapter :P). All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A New Season**

 **One Month After the Events of the Ironspike Mountains**

 **Institute of War, Summoner's Rift's Blue Team Lobby**

Two weeks had passed since my early return to the Institute and my first match of season 6 was about to take place. I usually spent my time off in-between seasons home with my sister and friends, often doing scouting missions of the like of the Noxian borders' one I had volunteered for a bit over a month ago, coming back to the Institute of War just a day or two before a new season's start.

But this time had been different... My heart just hadn't been into staying home in Demacia or being around friends and family after the events of a month ago and so I came back early, knowing the Institute would be majoritarily empty and so being able to take the well needed alone time I wished for.

I looked across my room at my clock hanging over the door. 7am. Still have an hour before my match. My first of the season.

Today was the day season 6 was starting.

As any new season, this one was bringing many new changes to the rift. And as any champion of the league of legends should, I had spent the last two weeks getting accustomed and training up for those new changes. A new jungle, which generally didn't concern me much, aside for a new creature in the top-sided river, meant to be given to top lane champion by their jungle one. Interesting. An update to masteries also for summoners to pick out of. And a pretty big update to marksmen… This later one sounding like a great annoyance to a juggernaut typed champion such as myself, seeing how I would most definitely encounter a good amount of these pesky ranged champions in the top lane now.

I sighed in mild annoyance, hoping this first game would not be one such game, even knowing I would have my main summoner for it.

Summoner Suikun was rather new to the league, but a fast learner. Making up for her lack of experience with her keen mind and her instinct. She was also kind and compassionate, always worried about the well-being of the champions she summoned, be it myself or any other. Even to ones such as the voidling Vel'Koz, that she often summoned to the middle lane. She often made me think of an older version of my sister Luxanna. Full of light and smiles to any in need of them, even when in a gloomy mood herself.

I sat on the edge of my bed, stretching out my back and arms. Then got up and walked to the armor stand holding my armor.

I did not wear it much on the rift anymore, but I still liked having it here. A memento of sorts of my military life. In some ways, that life was much simpler. Follow orders and fight for my city state. To be honest, I half missed it. But war was a very ugly thing, causing sadness and despair and chaos everywhere it touched. I did not wish for those times to return.

Nodding to myself that I wouldn't go back to such a life, I walked away from the stand and to the door, ready to make my way to the Summoner's Rift lobbies to prepare for my game to come.

* * *

 **Same Day, About Five Minutes Before Game Start**

 **Rift Lobby Number 5, Blue Side**

I was standing still and tense, staring at the game's match-up that had just appeared on screen in the lobby in dread.

On blue side, our side, myself in the top lane, Graves the outlaw in the jungle, Morgana the exiled in the middle lane, Ashe the frost archer as our bottom lane markswoman and Leona of the Solari being her supportive champion.

On the red side, the Demacian Scout Quinn in the jungle, Veigar the self-proclaimed "Master of Evil" in the middle lane, the Piltover sheriff Caitlyn as their markswoman, Soraka the starchild as her lane partner and… "Him..."

I was staring at the image of the Noxian General on screen, my laning opponent… A feeling of grief binding my heart, feeling nauseous.

I felt a small hand touch my shoulder lightly, snapping back to reality, mildly startled. I looked over my shoulder, seeing my summoner standing not too far from me, her eyes on the large screen as well.

She was a fragile looking woman for any who looked upon her too quickly. But she was rather tall for her proportions, standing less then a foot smaller then myself. Her shoulder wide for a woman, but visibly quite skinny, even with her summoner's robes. Perhaps sickly so. Still, she had an aura of great hidden strength and a certain fierceness about her. Obviously she was quite gifted in magical arts, seeing how she made it to becoming a summoner and a healer without having gone to any magical college. But there seemed to be more about her then she what was willing to reveal.

She looked back at me, her blank expression turning to one of worry, making me flinch.

She knew I was upset and it had to do with the game, keen and observant as she was.

~ What's wrong?

She asked, scanning my eyes for gods know what.

I sighed and shrugged, looking away and back the screen blankly.

She stared at the screen again, more precisely at our lane opponent's image, frowning.

~ Rough match-up for our first one of the season huh…

I nodded slowly, avoiding speaking, fearing my voice would break.

She looked back at me and smiled brightly.

~ We got this, Garen. His summoner's new and inexperienced.

I nodded again, though whoever the summoner was, was not my worry. The man I did not wish to face again, at least not yet, was.

~ I'm more worried about Soraka… That healing of hers is gonna be a pain.

She continued, looking deep in thoughts.

~ Yea…

Was all I could say.

She looked at something behind us, which I did not bother to figure out what it was or the reason. Then back at me.

~ Ready?

I sighed and forced a smile, feigning my usual easygoing normal self.

~ As ready as can be.

She frowned for a moment, not fooled in the slightest, but shrugged it off.

~ Let's go then. The game's about to start.

I nodded and followed after her.

* * *

 **I am sosososo sorry! I promised to post yesterday, but I ended up sleeping through the whole day! x.x' But here's the first part of what I have worked on the day before that! I know it's a bit short, but I have much much more coming up later today or tomorrow at most! BUT! This is just a small part of what I wrote, got another part about triple the length of this one, I just need to finish writing about the actual game that happens in between! :P**

 **Also, hope you like my OC, summoner Suikun! There's a lot more to her then meets the eye, but I'll see if I'll tell more about her in time. :P  
**

 **To SaturneOTMW: Thank you so much for your messages, as always! I will answer properly in a little bit, I just need some food and relaxing first. XD**

 **To IheartTakeshi: Thank you so much! I'm really glad it wasn't, I was worried I messed it up somehow from how I wasn't feeling too good the day I wrote chapter 7… ^^' And yea, I'm trying really hard to make their feelings and characters as alive and authentic as possible, slowly showing their inner sides more and more and the development of their respective characters. :) Thank you again so much!**

 **To Kimado: Thank you! I hope you enjoy what will follow just as much!**

 **MasterSuicune out! (For now, but back very very soon, as soon as I finish up on writing up the actual match!)**


	10. Show Time

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for summoner Suikun. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Show Time**

 **Time: 7:55am, First Day of Season 6**

 **Location: Lobby 5 of the Rift, Red Side**

I was sitting on one of the lobby's benches, playing absentmindedly with my basket ball, spinning it on a finger. My eyes staring blankly at the screen on the other side of the room, feeling sick to my stomach. I was staring at the image of the one man I did not want to fight. Not only because he had his main summoner for this match and me being stuck with a lousy new-blood, but mainly because of the events of a month ago.

Clenching my jaw to attempt repressing the nausea, I stopped the ball, instead holding it in both hands. My thoughts drifting back to that cave, when we each went our own ways, the pain still as heavy and alive now then it was then.

I knew I had done the right thing as a Noxian, as painful as it had been and as wrong as it felt... But all I had were regrets and this horrible feeling I could not put my finger on. I knew those feelings were wrong... I knew it was basically a betrayal to my city state... But I could not help any of them...

As much as I did not want to admit it or tried to bury it away, I had enjoyed the time I had with the Demacian in that cave... I mean, I had always found him attractive a man, though I never would have let that information leave my head for any to know... But that's all there was to it, physical attraction. And of course rivalry of two soldiers of opposite sides and all that.

But this... This was different. In those few days, I had been closer to the man then I had ever been to any individual save for my brother. And I don't mean distance-wise. I had gotten to observe him up close and learn so much about him. I learned we weren't as different as I would have ever imagined us to be.

We were both orphaned with a younger sibbling for whom we deeply cared about and did everything to protect and take care of, although our lives had been very different. We were also both soldiers to our own city states, fighting and obeying orders for the common folks back home's sake, though I would never admit that part out loud there, as it would be seen as weakness. But I had come to regard him as more then just an enemy soldier, I now saw him as an individual. As the strong but gentle, confident but caring man he was, with many hidden talents I never would of expected of the enemy soldier I thought I knew.

Those days we shared in that cave made the man all the more attractive to my eyes... And I found out I quite liked him. Physically for sure, but also who he was as a person. And I hated it... He was still an enemy... An enemy I came to developp feelings for... This was wrong... So wrong... Or was it...? I didn't know anymore, I didn't know what to think or do anymore. For the first time in my life my heart was filled with nothing but doubt. And I was filled with fear nearly as great as the day my parents were brutally murdered in front of my eyes...

I risked looking back up at the screen, strait at Garen's image, feeling a heavy weight on my heart and the nausea come back. Mixed feelings blending in my mind. Deep down I felt legitematly happy to have come to know him as I now did. And I wished to go back to our time in that cave. Feel his arms around me, holding me again... And just stay comfortably there, not having to worry about a thing going on outside that cave... It was so wrong... But felt so right at the same time.

But as much as I longed for it, I could never have that... Besides, there was no way in hell he could like an asshole like me... And we were enemies. Mortal enemies. And someday we would definetely meet on the battlefield... And only one of us would come out alive from it. I already knew which one of us.

I looked away from the giant screen and tried focusing my mind on anything but the game to come, or the memories and thoughts flowing into me.

I could hear the other champions and the summoners around me in the room.

~ Do you think he hates me? He's been completely ignoring me when I tried talking to him earlier...

I heard my summoner whisper nervously to another in mild panic.

I chuckled. Truth is, I had not even noticed the kid when he did from how deep in thoughts I had been. I was being careless... Such a lack of attention could be my death back home.

~ Nah, don't take it personnal kiddo. He hates everyone and doesn't care about anything but spilling blood, that's just how Darius is.

Another summoner said, making the kid tremble in fear, probably scared that I'ld spill his next or something.

I frowned. First that was very untrue. I cared for my brother... And a certain Demacian captain... And I didn't "hate everyone". It's just that I didn't particularly enjoy social interactions and wasn't in a position to be able to show weakness of the like of caring for others.

And I had no intention of harming the kid unless he gave me a damn good reason for it. The Institute's rules were very clear on the "no blood spilling" and the like and unlike what most seemed to think of me, I always followed the Institute's rules. Unless orders would tell me otherwise I suppose...

I shrugged the thought away and got up, stretching, and grabbed the basketball post that was resting against the wall at my side.

~ Hey kid.

I called out to the summoner that jumped about two feet in the air in surprise and fear.

~ Y-yes?!

~ It's show time, let's go.

I simply said, dribbling the ball I had been holding.

~ Y-yes! Yes sir!

He answered in an high pitched voice, following nervously after me.

This ain't gonna go well, I thought.

* * *

 **First Match of the Season, 8am**

 **Summoner's Rift, Blue Side Fountain**

I opened my eyes after feeling the tingling sensation of having been summoned on the Rift, seeing the realistic environment of the holographic map all around me. I looked around to my teammates then strait towards the lane to my left, knowing I would be running down it and facing him there…

 **Welcome to Summoner's Rift!**

We heard the announcer voice.

I cleared my head as best as possible, feeling my summoner's mind connected to mine.

*Alright, so we're up against Darius. Let's start up with a Cloth Armor and 4 Pots…

I heard Suikun think in my head.

I nodded in approval and acknowledgment. My body moved on it's own to acquire said items and wait for the barrier to go down around the fountain., heading towards the top jungle as soon as it did.

Our jungler was going to start in the bottom-sided jungle, but I knew my summoner intended to ward up the blue buff camp for him at soon as it would spawn, as her usual. So we waited in the brush next to it until it did, placing down said trinket as soon as it did then heading to lane.

Minions had already spawned and were about to reach our outer turret. We arrived shortly after they reached the middle of the lane, not missing out on a single one.

There he was. Already busy attacking ours for gold to farm, adorning his "Dunkmaster" appearance. Great… Had to be his most handsome looking one…

I sighed, my body moving on my summoner's command again, towards the small summoned creatures clashing a bit further and started hitting the opposing ones with swift, precise strikes, making sure the killing one was dealt by my sword.

Darius was doing the same, but missing some, his summoner clearly unaccustomed to him and lacking in experience.

We each farmed minions in such a way for a good minute, him not making a move to engage on me from his summoner fearing retaliation. Suikun being her usual nice self, was not engaging either on the new summoner kid for now. Instead she was playing it carefully, letting them push us to our turret slowly to have more space to chase if needed.

The whole time, Darius refused to even look at me, looking deep in thoughts and completely out of it, letting his summoner control him as needed. He also refused to talk, usually throwing insults and provoking comments left and right when in his Dunkmaster attire, remaining completely silent.

*You ok?

I heard Suikun ask. I snapped out of my contemplation.

*Yea. He's being weird though.

My body moved to avoid his Decimate's spin, getting back in position to farm up gold off minions after.

*I noticed. Maybe he's not too pleased with his inexperienced summoner and scolding him? I couldn't know.

I nodded. Maybe that was it. His eyes kinda looked blank and empty though, not annoyed or pissed…

He then suddenly threw his post at me to apprehend us to him on his summoner's command, Suikun muffling a curse at her not seeing it coming.

Our eyes met for a second, forcing my eyes to be cold as the steel of my sword. His was one of surprise, as though suddenly startled, and he quickly blinked and looked away with a very slight flush. Or maybe I imagined it?

*Guess that's our cue to strike.

I heard Suikun, knowing she was smirking at what was to come.

* * *

 **Time: 5 Minutes Into the Game**

 **Location: The Rift, Near the Outer Blue Tower**

I was completely out of it, letting the kid do whatever. I didn't want to be here at the moment… I didn't want to fight him. Heck, I couldn't even bring myself to look at him right now.

He was in his Rogue Admiral look and god damn he was gorgeous… Ok fine, I preferred his normal brown hair and would be better without that eye patch in the way, but that aside… That open long coat of his was leaving very little to the imagination and it was messing with my mind even more then before. So I was keeping my eyes on the minions my summoner was making me target, not only to attempt not being distracted by his looks, but also to make it easier to repress that blush I knew I was holding back from the thoughts coursing deep in my mind, to my summoner's unawareness.

* I… I think I'll try engaging…?

I heard the kid in my mind, startled out of my thoughts. I felt my body move on his command, grabbing him with ring of the basketball post to bring him in striking range.

Our eyes met, his only visible eye cold as a Freljordian night, yet oddly kind of hot, accentuating how handsome he looked.

I looked away, having trouble repressing my blush.

My body moved on my summoner's command again, striking him with the back of the pane to slow him with my crippling strike, but he blocked most of the damage with his Courage.

He quickly retaliated, neutralizing the slow with that dash of his and swiftly striking me down with his greatsword, silencing me. He then spinned into that infamous spin of his strait to my face, my summoner too slow to react and get out of it before we took heavy damage, my body stinging slightly where I took the hits.

We retreated back, the kid attempting to Decimate him on the way with my own spin, him just side stepping it, not giving me any health back. He chased us, dashing again as soon as it was off cooldown and silencing us before we could flash away. Kept chasing us with basic strikes of his sword.

Somewhere nearby, a minion died, leveling him up.

Shit!

We flashed away, but it was too late. His Demacian Justice had already been casted and the giant sword of light smited me from above.

 **First Blood!**

We heard the announcer's voice claim.

*I'm sorry! Sososososo sorry! Sir, are you a-alright?! Please don't be mad a-at me! P-please don't h-hurt me!

I could hear the kid babble nervously in a panicked high-pitched voice, but chose to just ignore it.

Instead staring back up at the man towering in front of my collapsed "corpse", staring back at me with an unreadable blank expression, frowning and looking like he was looking through me rather then at me.

I grunted in fake annoyance, looking away.

~ Well played.

I simply said.

He just shrugged and went back to the still battling minions to farm some more gold.

I sighed, respawning not too long after.

The rest of the game went on in somewhat of a blur. Going through failure after failure.

~ Are you gonna be any serious?

He threw at me at one point, after he double killed me and our jungler for the second time.

The game ended up in a crushing defeat, but I still got a few kills on his teammates and one lucky one on him. But only after he had tanked up our Nexus towers to smite down our yordle mage, but got snared in place by a trap the Piltover woman laid under him and then by the star girl's magic circle.

The game ended shortly after he respawned and teleported back to our base, leading the assault to tear down our remaining towers and then blow up our Nexus.

 **Defeat.**

The announcer voice called out.

I grunted in mild annoyance as the holographic terrain around faded.

I left the summoning platform which's magic had dropped me back to my feet softly and went right through the Red team's lobby, needing some fresh air.

My summoner was quickly tailing me, blabbering apologies and the like, none of which I paid attention to.

~ Go away kid, you're annoying.

~ Yikes! Y-yes sir! Right away, sir!

He ran off gods know where and I leaned against a wall in the main area of Lobby 5 for a minute.

On the opposite side, I saw him exit the blue side lobby, surrounded by his teammates and their summoners. The others were clearly showering him and his summoner in praise and congratulations.

He seemed back to his lighthearted usual self, thanking them and all that. Until he glanced over at me from the other side of the massive room, probably noticing I had been staring at him. I quickly looked away, but not before I saw his mood darken and get cold again. I couldn't bear it.

I left the room as quickly as I could without looking suspicious, the weight on my heart back and more painful then ever.

* * *

 **Same Day, Early Evening**

 **Institute of War, my Quarters**

I was lying on my back on my bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. This first day of the season had been rough. Not physically, of course. But it had been… Draining emotionally…

Not only had my very first official game of the season been against "him"… But many others as well afterward. Most of which I had won my lane without too much trouble, oddly, even without my main summoner and against his main summoner. Either I had been lucky or the Noxian general had been completely out of it, affecting his summoner's plays also. The second seemingly more probable based on his general mood and actions on the rift, sometimes missing even the best of opportunities for great plays. The reason why being unknown to me, of course. Not that I truly cared…

I snapped out of my empty contemplation of my ceiling at the sound of very light knocking at my door. So light I had barely heard it in my spaced out state. The silence of the room so great I wondered if I had truly heard knocking at all. Until I heard it again, except this time ever so slightly louder.

I sighed heavily, sitting up in my bed.

"Coming..."

It was probably my sister, possibly having heard I seemed pretty out of it today from my summoner, Suikun… That or said summoner.

I now sat on the edge of my bed, stretching my back and arms, then standing on my feet and halfheartedly walking to the door, only wanting to lie right back down and ignore my unwanted guest, whoever it was. I slowly turned the door handle, not bothering to look through the peephole, expecting my sister Luxanna or summoner Suikun. Only to end up staring dumbfounded at the one person I least wanted to see in my troubled state of mind. General Darius of Noxus.

~ Hey...

He said, clearly uncomfortable.

~ The hell you doing here?

I spat with all the venom I could muster, staring at him with hatred.

I didn't actually hate the man... But the pain I was feeling from developing feelings for him, being who he is… An enemy… My affection alone being treason to my home, my city state… It was still too great… Too alive and burning my soul deeply.

He hesitated for a brief instant at my aggressivity. Fidgeting on his feet nervously.

~ I… I wanna talk to you.

He simply said, is face willing to be blank, but showing stress.

~ What tells you I want to talk to you.

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

He was about to say something, but I didn't wanna hear it.

~ Leave.

My voice a deep rumble, my eyes seemingly murderous.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened to protest as I proceeded to slam the door to his face, only to find out I could not close it from him moving faster and blocking it with his boot.

I looked down at his foot in disbelief, then back up at him, a low, menacing growl-like sound coming out of me.

He gulped at my general aggressive demeanor, or at least I supposed that is why he did, his head lowering in a non-threatening posture and his face a pleading one.

~ Please… I want to… No, I need to talk to you.

His voice was almost a whisper.

I sighed angrily.

~ Fine.

I let go of the door altogether, backing away from it deep in my room, allowing him to let himself in.

This ain't gonna go well, I thought.

* * *

 **Phew… Welp that game was a pain to write about… x.x' But there it is! Hoping I didn't screw it up too bad… ;-; Took a bit longer then predicted, but hey! Extra long chapter! Times 2! :P And the second being even longer! :P**

 **Hope you enjoy it! ;-;**


	11. Enemies No More

**Old rivals get to know each others and discover they have much more in common then they thought they did. A story of friendships, romances and family. Rated M for later chapters' content as well as language and occasional violence.**

 **A Garen x Darius & Lux x Draven Fanfiction (Male on male romance as well as strait romance; don't like, don't read)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me aside for summoner Suikun. All characters, the world they are from and League of Legends are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Enemies No More**

 **Location: The Institute, at Garen's Door**

 **Time: Some time past 5 in the afternoon**

I was kinda starting to regret wanting to do this… Forcing myself to face him and apologize… I mean… Not that I was changing my mind on it. I wanted, needed to properly apologize to him. I hadn't been able to sleep from it… Only… Maybe now was not the best time. He had clearly been upset all day when I faced him on the rift and saw him in the Institute's hallways… And clearly still was. And extremely aggressive at that. Then again, I had been as well. Upset to the point my performance on the Rift had been… Well, poor at best. And aggressive also to any trying to get close to me today or question me on my bad mood or bad plays. Even at my kid brother, Draven. But not to Garen… All my aggressivity would vanish at the sight of him, being replaced with grief, pain, sadness… Call it whatever…

But I had gotten this far already. I was standing at his door, had knocked. Twice. He came to answer, a storm of hatred in his eyes when he saw me standing there, me unable to hide my fear and nervousness of facing him after what we went through. Told him why I came, only to basically be told to fuck off. Usually I would have… I would have let him be in peace from me… But my body moved on it's own accord and I blocked the door with my boot, so he could not slam it at my face. And then did something I did not think I was even able of. I pleaded him to let me in, to hear me out. To which he growled in annoyance until he grumbled a low "Fine" and retreated away from the door, into his quarters.

So here I was standing. Part of me begging me to run the hell away, as far away as possible and… I don't know… Cry maybe? Another part wanted me to get in there and tell him what I needed to. But I was just frozen here in place, unable to take any action whatsoever.

I stood there a good minute, unable to even think strait. Frightened beyond any sort of reason. Me. Darius of Noxus. Standing here terrified to enter a simple room, to speak to the man owning it. How pathetic I must look right now…

I took a deep breath, mentally shaking some sense into me. I pushed the door open softly and slowly, entering the man I was frightened to face's living quarters even slower. Desperately attempting, and probably failing, to look as non-threatening as possible.

I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could with my shaky hands, not wanting any outside disturbances.

He was standing as tall as possible in the corner opposite of the room to me, looking extremely pissed and filled with hatred. Arms crossed. I was standing as still as possible so to not startle the very upset and aggressive man across me in the room. Well still, save for my nervous trembling and scanning of the room. Looking everywhere but at him.

The room was very different from my own. Decorated in various hues of blue and golden, the Demacian typical colors. Shelves filled with books and various trinkets lines walls. A comfortable looking double bed of golden colored wood and blue sheets in a corner in front of me, large glass doors leading to a balcony behind Garen, with corners of the same colors as the rest of the room. A neatly ordered desk against the wall adjacent to the one facing me, on my right, at about mid-length of it. In the corner to my right stood an armor stand, not too unlike the one I owned aside again the color scheme, with his typical Demacian armor mounted on it. His sword not far from it, mounted on the wall next to it. The door itself being in the corner of the room on my left, on the wall behind me, and the doors to his closet and personal bathroom on the wall to my left. The room was dimly lit from the setting sun, no lights or candles being on. A large circular royal blue carpet with golden patterns of all kinds, including the emblematic Demacian wings. The whole setup seeming almost unreal from how perfectly neatly arranged and everything blending together so well.

~ So? What the hell do you want?

I jumped mildly in surprise, dragged back to reality from my contemplation of the room I was standing in.

His tone was venomous and cold. Almost vicious. It didn't suit the usually calm and positive Garen Crownguard, Might of Demacia… I let out without being able to help it a very low and mumbled "Doesn't suit you", unable to make eye contact with the irritable man in the room with me.

He shifted a bit in his corner.

~ What was that?

He inquired.

I looked up in his general direction, stopping my gaze onto his shoulder from being unable to look him in the eye. Bit my lip and repeated out loud for him to hear.

~ I said… This doesn't suit you…

He looked confused for a moment, tilting his head to the side in that adorable way of his, but went back to his moody demeanor a second later.

~ What?

I find myself looking around the room again as if looking for something, anything, to help me out and chase away how stressed out I was, but no luck. My eyes met his for a second, feeling nauseous at what I saw in them. Some confusion, yes… But mostly irritation, anger perhaps? And hatred. I looked away, the sight too painful to bear.

~ Anger… Hatred…

He opened his mouth as though about to say something, but I continued before he could say anything.

~ Whatever it is. Those kinds of moods are more my thing ya know… Doesn't suit you…

I could see from the corner of my eye his widen and his jaw clench, fists trembling, probably in anger.

~ Wha…?

He started, but paused, clearly trying to keep his cool.

~ Is that what you came here for? Can't take it that the "cheery, positive Demacian Garen" can also be a moody asshole like you bastard Noxians?!

I cringe at his accusation.

Ok, that one hurt… A lot…

* * *

 **My Quarters**

 **Don't Care**

~ Wha…?

I was pissed and extremely annoyed with the man that had the audacity to invite himself in MY personal space, accusing me of things I was in EVERY rights to feel. Was I angry? Yes, very much so. All I wanted to be left in peace alone in the comfortable darkness of my room, ESPECIALLY from the man standing in front of me. Could I have just that? Was it SO much to ask for? Apparently it was! Did I hate him? Well not particularly, more so Noxus itself, but at the current moment, I did from him not respecting my wish to be left alone.

~ Is that what you came here for? Can't take it that the "cheery, positive Demacian Garen" can also be a moody asshole like you bastard Noxians?!

He seemed startled from my semi sudden outburst. And kind of… Hurt? Not that I cared at the moment. He looked at me with disbelief and pain and part of me, deep beneath all the anger, did feel bad for the seemingly wounded man staring at me, but I just shrugged it off.

His pained expression did take me by surprise, but I didn't let it show.

He quickly looked away, towards the floor, in the opposite direction of me, eyes closed and… Trembling? Maybe it was in anger? Either way, I didn't currently care.

~ Well?

I asked in irritation.

He shivered and opened his mouth to talk, only to close it again.

I shifted in impatience, my arms still crossed close to my body, my knuckles white from being fists too long and too hard.

~ I… I'm sorry…

This time I couldn't hide my surprise and confusion, clearly startled.

~ Huh?

Was all I could muster.

He took a deep breath and looked up at me hesitantly in the eyes, gulping as he probably saw my still evident hostility. Then he looked away again in what seemed to be shame and sadness.

~ I was an asshole… A massive one… You saved my life and… And…

He sighed heavily, sounding suddenly very exhausted, still refusing to look at me.

I was waiting on him to continue, listening carefully and cautiously.

~ I know it doesn't mean much… But I'm sorry… I truly am…

* * *

 **Location: His Room**

 **Time: Don't Know Anymore**

Silence fell between us.

I was still trembling, holding my breath without even noticing it. And my tears… I was completely unable to look at him at this point. At least I knew I wouldn't be able to without breaking out… My head was low, a non-threatening reflex. Eyes closed, face towards the ground.

From what I could tell with my eyes closed, Garen was standing perfectly still, not making a sound. Perhaps stunned in place and not knowing what to do or say, staring at me with wide eyes trying to read any hidden motive I could have had, which I had none of… Or perhaps thinking of many different ways to end me…

I couldn't speak… I wouldn't dare to say a thing.

I heard him shift.

~ Ok…?

He simply said. His voice filled with caution. But also in uncertainty and disbelief. Guess it's not every days he heard a Noxian apologize for something, if ever at all about anything. Let alone such a clearly truthful apology. Or at least I hoped it did sound it, because it was.

I let out the breath I just now realized I had been holding shakily. Opening my eyes again, head still low, but scanning his face from their corners.

I took a deep breath and spoke again, my voice shaking, if not on the edge of breaking.

~ I… I said what I came… No… What I needed to say…

I took a step back slowly and turned to the door.

~ I'll leave you alone now… I won't bother you anymore…

I walked to the door, a heavy weight in my chest, and reached for the handle with a shaking hand.

~ Darius…

I heard him say in a sigh at my back. I froze.

* * *

 **My Quarters**

 **I Don't Know Anymore…**

~ Darius…

I said in a sigh, closing my eyes and passing a hand in my hair, at a loss for what to do.

He froze, clearly trembling. Had he slept at all of late? He did look exhausted and drained… Even in the Fields of Justice, Summoner's Rift… Worry was taking the place of my previous anger slowly.

He took a deep breath.

~ I know you hate me… And you have every right to…

He paused and I stopped moving myself, my hand in my hair still, watching his back and listening.

~ But I mean it… That I'm grateful… And that I'm sorry… And…

He stopped and I tilted my head to the side, my anger mostly gone from seeing the man trembling and clearly dead honest, my eyes now filled with worry instead.

Now that I had relatively calmed down, I could notice things I previously couldn't. He seemed considerably weakened… And thinner? Had he lost weight? Was he eating alright? Was it that all this had been worrying and stressing him this much? But why? Why would he care that much? Sure, I saved his life, more then once at that… But still.

I mentally shook the thought away, for now. And inquired for him to continue.

~ And?

He shivered at the question.

~ And… Your hatred of me… How you avoid me like I'm some kind of horrible monster… Though perhaps I am one… And how you look at me when we do cross… I know we're enemies… I know I shouldn't care… But… It just… It hurts…

My mouth opening and closing like a fish on land, feeling suddenly so horrible without being able to help it… It was so painful… This pain I had felt back in the cave, when we went our separate ways, that he caused me kind of unwillingly for a moment… I had caused him the very same pain that had been gnawing at me since on a daily basis since he came back to the Institute about a week after me… But I did it on purpose. I had been cold and hostile of my own will… Sure I was in pain… But it wasn't exactly his fault, or at least it wasn't fully. He didn't deserve this. Darius was wrong… He wasn't the monster… I was.

~ But I understand… And you're right…

I was at a complete loss for words or knew what to do… I wanted to hold him in my arms in a hug and soothe him… But had I any right to it? I caused this… By trying to help… Maybe I would only make it worse?

* * *

 **Location: Facing His Door**

 **Time: Don't Know**

~ And?

I shivered.

~ And… Your hatred of me… How you avoid me like I'm some kind of horrible monster… Though perhaps I am one… And how you look at me when we do cross… I know we're enemies… I know I shouldn't care… But… It just… It hurts…

I couldn't hold them back anymore… A tear came down. Then another… And another… But thankfully he couldn't see it since I was facing the door… I had messed up bad enough as is… Didn't need to see me cry as well and look even more of a weakling.

He was completely silent and from what I could tell, standing still.

~ But I understand… And you're right…

I couldn't hold back my words anymore either… They were just spilling out my pain at this point…

~ I won't cause you any trouble anymore… And… If the war between our city states ever comes back… I really hope our paths won't cross on the battlefield…

My voice was starting to fail me and was filled with pain from imagining such a scene… I wished to keep on living… And my brother… He needed me… But I wouldn't… I couldn't.

He seemed to snap back to awareness.

~ Huh?

I continued.

~ Because that would be the death of me…

I let out in a whisper, so soft I wasn't sure he heard it.

I turned slightly to look at him, not caring to show my tears anymore, and his eyes went wide in confusion. Seems he did hear.

* * *

 **Huh?**

 **What?**

~ Because that would be the death of me…

He let out in a nearly inaudible whisper, possibly meant more to himself then to me. But I heard. But I didn't understand… I couldn't understand.

He turned slightly towards me. His eyes… They were reddened… Was he crying? Is he crying? Why? What's wrong? What's going on?

He looked away and tried to open the door, but is hand is too shaky. Or is it his vision that is blurry from new tears? I had so many questions… What to do...

~ Why is that?

I simply asked.

He seemed to give up on the handle, too shaky from how upset he clearly was. He turned to me, leaning against the door, looking weak, avoiding my eyes, his face flushed and eyes full of pain and… Sadness?

I was having a very hard time keeping my instinct of wanting to hold him in check…

~ Because…

He took a deep breath. I was holding mine.

~ Were that to happen… One of us at least would be a goner…

He said sadly. Then looked at me truly dead in the eyes. Mine widened, but held his gaze.

~ It would be you… Or me… And…

He closed his eyes, lowering his head, fists forming at his sides, then looked back up at me, in the eyes again. It's all I could do but stare back, speechless.

~ And I know already I would not be able to kill you.

I blinked, his confession sinking in, for it couldn't have been anything else.

I was speechless. And near tears.

Everything made so much more sense now… He did care about me as I did for him. My feelings for him… They were not one-sided. He shared the same feelings for me. That's why he was so stressed, just like I was… That's why he cared, just like I did… And that's why he was in so much pain… The same pain I had been feeling.

I felt such mixed feelings now that I knew… My affection for him renewed, as did my fear and worry… We were still enemies… Enemies with feelings for each others… That we shared those feelings… I felt… Amazing. Incredible. Good. Really good. I wanted to jump in joy and cry in happiness. But at the same time… The despair of the truth of our world… We were still enemies… Right? We had to be… Noxus and Demacia… What would they do if they knew… I felt as if I was drowning in bottomless sorrow, wondering if he felt the same.

I wanted to tell him… To talk to him… Maybe together, we could find a solution to our common sorrow? Maybe, just maybe… We could be happy? Instead of feeling this heavy unbearable grief… But what to say…? How to say it…

He sighed as if exhausted again… And turned around to face the door again… About to leave…

No. Nononononono! Please don't leave… Not now… Not yet… Please stay…

My body moved on it's own, I walked to him, stopping not two feet away from him. There I snapped back to reality, my mind suddenly crystal clear. Doubt had left me. At least for now. And I was calm and serene.

~ Then that makes two of us…

I spoke softly and truthfully, a soft expression on my face and a slight smile, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

He froze in place, clearly not expecting my sudden closeness nor my answer or reaction. He was trembling again. And it was his turn to be silent.

I sighed heavily from all that stress I had been carrying until now and chuckled slightly.

~ Darius… I don't hate you, you know…

He looked back at me, eyes wide.

~ W-what…?

~ I don't hate you.

I said simply. Voice calm and soft.

~ I hate Noxus. Not you.

I stated.

~ But…

I shook my head once, slowly. He didn't continue and waited for me to keep talking.

~ I hate it for the things they did and made people like you do… I hate it for what it did to you… To my friend Jarvan… To my little sister… And so so many others… What it forced you to do to survive... You and your brother. And others in your case as well.

I sighed again. And looked at him strait in the eyes.

I watched as his face changed from confusion to sadness, looking back at me. Breaking down slowly, softly. Unable to hold his tears any longer, letting them out.

~ And I hate all of this… That we have to be enemies, only because of where we come from…

I closed my eyes, lowering my head in shame.

~ And I hate myself.

We were both silent for a moment. But not an awkward one anymore. One of shared pain, of understanding.

~ Why…?

He let out in a whisper.

I looked back up at him, smiling sadly.

~ Because I forced myself to see you as such… As an enemy…

I wanted to be closer to him still, but hesitated, unsure if I had that right.

He tensed up, looking up and down at me, truly realizing how close we were now.

~ Then… That makes two of us…

He whispered shakily.

I chuckled lightly, he followed me on it, relaxing from my proximity. But his changed to nervous sobs from all the stress and exhaustion he had been through from it. My expression becoming one of pure worry.

I reached out for him and touched his shoulder softly.

He tensed up, looking up at me.

I squeezed his shoulder softly, comfortingly, smiling a smile filled with affection, softness, but also worry and sadness.

He relaxed again and reached up to rest his shaky hand onto my own and leaned his head against it. I pulled ever so slightly at his shoulder.

~ Come sit.

I said softly. He nodded slowly.

I led him to sit on the edge of my bed and sat next to him, my hand still on his shoulder. I moved it to his other one, opposite of the side I was sitting from him.

He tensed very slightly, a shiver coursing across his back.

I pulled him softly against me, to make him lean against me. He did not resist, instead gladly leaning against my chest. I remembered our time together in the cave, of when I had held him in a similar way. Wondered if he was also thinking about it.

He relaxed fully, not bothering to try holding his tears and burying half of his face against my shoulder.

I leaned my head in his hair, wrapping my other arm around him and holding him there. I could feel his ragged breathing and his trembling from the silent sobs, as well as his tears through my shirt. The smell of him soothing me and making me feel happy even through our despair.

We stayed like this in a comfortable silence for a while. Hours or minutes, I couldn't tell. His quiet sobs were starting to calm down and me holding him, gently rubbing his back and arm.

He let out a soft, peaceful sigh, nuzzling my shoulder very slightly. I loved it.

I smiled, hugged him close and kissed his head so very lightly, I thought he wouldn't notice it. But he did.

He tensed up in surprise and shivered again, looking up to my eyes hesitantly.

Our eyes met. Both clearly blushing pretty heavily.

I closed mines and chuckled in mild embarrassment that my gesture of affection… Scratch that, of love. Didn't go unnoticed. But to my surprise, and relief, he relaxed again and shifted to wrap his own arms around my chest, hugging me back.

We stayed like that a moment until I decided to speak again, my voice a soft whisper.

~ So… What do you say?

He looked up at me in the eyes, clearly attentive even with how tired he looked.

Gods he was attractive and insanely adorable at the moment…

~ Enemies no more?

His eyes widened, then he nodded slightly, an honest smile on his lips.

I couldn't help but smile back widely and lost control partially. Bringing my face lower to the man in my arms' level, and kiss him as softly as I could, eyes closed.

He shivered in my arms and I realized what I just did and was about to pull back in embarrassment, but he caught my lips back in the kiss right before my lips fully left his, wrapping his arms around my neck.

* * *

 **Aaaand here we go for second chapter I promised! I reallyreallyreally hope I didn't mess it up and that it's not too out of character etc… Though imo it turned out fine and I did try to put effort into developing slowly their ways of acting/reacting to this since the beginning, but that's just me so Idk… ^^'**

 **Anyways, it's 5am and I'm exhausted… xD Goodnight yall! And happy New Year! :D**


End file.
